Bloodsuckers
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films Titan International Productions | release date(s) = 1970 British Film Institute; Bloodsuckers (1970) | mpaa rating = | running time = 82 min. | country = UK | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Bloodsuckers, originally known as Incense for the Damned, is a British horror film of the cult and vampire subgenres. It was directed by Robert Hartford-Davis and written by Julian More. It is based on the novel Doctors Wear Scarlet by author Simon Raven. The film was produced by and Titan International Productions and released in the United Kingdom in 1970. It is a stand-alone feature film with no sequels. The movie stars Patrick Macnee as Derek Longbow, Peter Cushing as Doctor Walter Goodrich, Edward Woodward as Doctor Holstrom, Patrick Mower as Richard Fountain, Alexander Davion as Tony Semore, Madeleine Hinde as Penelope and Imogen Hassal as Chriseis. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 1970, Lucinda Films S.A. * This film was originally released under the title, Incense for the Damned. * Based on the novel Doctors Wear Scarlet by author Simon Raven. * This is the second and final film produced by . It is the only horror movie produced by the company. * Production on this film began in 1968. Principal photography commenced in June, [[1969. IMDB; Bloodsuckers (1970); Box office & business * Bloodsuckers was filmed on location in Hydra, Greece as well Oxfordshire, England. IMDB; Bloodsuckers (1970); Filming locations.TV Guide; Incense for the Damned * Bloodsuckers made its U.S. premiere under the title Blood Suckers in Anderson, Indiana on May 14th, 1971. * Bloodsuckers was released on DVD in Region 1 format on June 7th, 2002 by Something Weird Video as part of a double-feature along with Blood Thirst. DVD Verdict; Drive-Thru Double Feature: Blood Suckers and Blood Thirst * This is the first of two horror films produced by Titan International Productions. The other is The Demons of Ludlow, released in 1983. * This is the ninth film directed by Robert Hartford-Davis, and his second and final horror film. He also directed the 1964 movie, The Black Torment. * This is the first film work with Julian More as a participating writer. It is also his only work in the horror genre. * Actor Alexander Davion is credited as Alex Davion in this film. * Actress Madeleine Hinde is credited as Madeline Hinde in this film. * Actor Hristos Eleftheriadis is credited as Christ Eleftheriades in this film. * Actress Françoise Pascal is uncredited for her participation in this film. * Actress Marianne Stone is uncredited for her participation in this film. * Another film of this era that blends vampires with Satanic cultism is The Satanic Rites of Dracula, which was directed by Alan Gibson and released in 1973. Actors Peter Cushing and Valerie Van Ost appear in that film also. Recommendations External Links * * * Bloodsuckers at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:1970 films Category:Titan International Productions Category:Horror Film List